


Lead Me Into the Light...

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alien AU, where an alien Kiku captures four test subjects to take back to his planet and study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Into the Light...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the December 17/18 entry in the 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar.  
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> Test Subject AU  
> Character A is out of this world…quite literally. They’re an alien from another planet that’s been sent to Earth in disguise as a normal student. Character A’s goal: find a suitable group of humans to take back to the home world for experimentation.

Lead me into the light (ready for abduction)

“Kiku.” The Tenno’s voice was cold and forceful. 

Kiku lowered his eyes in respect “Your Imperial Majesty.” 

The Tenno’s voice was quieter, but Kiku could sense the irritation in it. “You have spent the last year on the planet Chikyu. You had one task. You were to find us test subjects of the dominant species on the planet to return for testing.”

“Your Imperial Majesty, I have brought back four healthy specimens for the scientists to study. They are good examples of the human race.”

“I see. I would like you to walk with me.” The Tenno was very close. Kick could see the ends of his foot tentacles with his lowered eyes. 

Kiku straightened. “As your Imerial Majesty wishes.”

The Tenno led the way, navigating the narrow labyrinthian hallways of the spaceship as they went further and further into the ship. Kiku tried to keep his heart rate calm as he followed. He felt it was a losing battle, however. Clearly the Tenno was unhappy about something, and he only hoped that he would be able to fix the problem quickly and with little loss of honor. 

He realized as the went that they were headed into the science wing. The Tenno must be taking him to see the specimens he had captured and returned to the ship. Could they possibly have been damaged in transit? He was sure he had brought enough of the food that they needed, and plenty of water. Surely the science crew had not managed to damage his specimens already.

They arrived in the viewing hallway, and Kiku was relieved to see that each of his specimens appeared to be alive and healthy, each in their own plass cage; safe from exposure to the germs of the crew. 

The Tenno turned, looking at each of the specimens in turn. Kiku mimicked his motions, at a loss to what the problem was.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” He said finally. “What is your concern? The specimens appear to be in good health.”

The Tenno grunted. “Hai. But I have been informed that you have not brought us four of the same species. We wanted you to bring four of the dominant species. These four creatures are so different there is no way they are of the same species.”

Kiku looked at him, puzzled.

“That one,” The Tenno gestured with a tentacle hand at the first cage at the occupant, a tall creature with a brown and blue pelt. Odd markings on his back were the symbols that Kiku knew represented counting symbols in one of the Chikyu languages. He was pacing around the cell, waving his arms, talking, and occasionally yelling. When he noticed the two in the hall, he turned toward them and seemed to address them in his own language. “That one is constantly moving. He never stops. He is constantly making those sounds. It is like he must make those noises or he will die.”

“And that one.” The Tenno pointed at the next cage. A shorter creature was in that cage. He had a grey pelt. Unlike the first, this one wasn’t moving at all. He was sitting on the edge of the sleeping platform, and Kiku could tell that he was making the expression that meant he was very unhappy or angry. “What is that on his face? Why does he have such furry patches over his eye spots? The others do not have them. He never makes any noise. “

“This one…” The Tenno pointed to a third cage, containing a taller creature with a red an blue pelt. This one was walking back and forth in his cage, but not talking. “It makes some sounds, but they sound nothing like the first one. And if I didn’t know better, I would say that it has attempted to mate with the scientists. It is very strange.”

“But this one…” The Tenno pointed to the final cage, which contained the last creature. Or should have contained the last creature. The cage was empty. “No! It is gone. Again. The scientists cannot figure out how it does it. We look and it is there. Then we look again, and it’s gone. The cage is empty. But we never find it outside of the cage, or in any of the other cages.”

Kiku turned away from the cage, then turned back. The quiet creature was back, sitting calmly on the edge of the sleeping platform. Like the second, he had a blue and red pelt. But where the second’s pelt looked smooth and shiny, this one looked soft and dull. 

Kiku frowned. “I cannot explain it well.” He said to the Tenno. “But I can assure you, all four of these are humans. They do have different behaviors, and their pelts are removable; they can take them off and put on others. I have spent a great deal of time with them, and I can assure you they are all the same species.”

The Tenno frowned deeply. “I will have to trust you. Obviously we will need to study this species much more. I have never seen a species where the different creatures were so radically different.”

Kick nodded. “They are an unusual race, your Imperial Majesty.”


End file.
